1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to devices for covering ends of valves on pneumatic tires and, more particularly, to a tethered cover device for protecting an end of a pneumatic tire valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pneumatic tires for bicycles, cars, trucks and the like typically have an elongated valve extending from the sidewall of the tire for use in inflating the tire. The valve is comprised of an elongated hollow stem attached to the tire sidewall and a valve mechanism housed in the stem and accessible through an externally-threaded outer end of the stem. An internally-threaded cap separate from the valve stem is usually employed for threading over the outer end of the stem in order to enclose it and thereby prevent entry of dirt and other foreign matter into the valve mechanism which over time may render the valve mechanism inoperable or cause it to leak air and deflate the tire.
In order to inflate the tire, it is necessary to remove the cap from the outer end of the valve stem for exposing the valve mechanism to mate a pressurized air supply nozzle with it. It is a customary practice to lay the valve cap on the ground or some other nearby area while the tire is being inflated or the pressure is being checked. Frequently, the valve cap falls or rolls and becomes lost. At other times, the valve cap may become covered with dirt so that when reapplied to the valve stem the valve mechanism becomes contaminated with dirt.
Over the years, the above-described problems have been addressed by prior art devices of many different designs for covering the end of a pneumatic tire valve stem and for attachment to the valve stem itself to avoid loss. Representative of these prior art devices are the ones disclosed in British Patent No. 5,878 to Hutchinson and in U.S. Pat. Nos. to Dale, Jr. (562,282), Washburn (577,122), Sloper (610,924), Atkinson et al (1,512,662), Kimball (1,881,362), Knudsen (1,966,506), Lippe (2,244,465) and Goodrich (2,963,046). While these prior art devices may have functioned satisfactorily under the limited range of conditions for which they were intended, they are not believed to provide an effective solution to the problems described above. Consequently, a need still exists for a valve stem cover device which will overcome these problems.